


Bottom of the River [vid]

by Scribe



Category: due South
Genre: Download Available, F/M, Video Format: Streaming, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe/pseuds/Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a long way down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottom of the River [vid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luzula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/gifts).



> Luzula won me in a fandomaid auction and requested a Victoria-POV vid to this song. Thanks to Seascribe and Desiree for their input.

[Bottom of the River](http://vimeo.com/89737116) from [Scribe](http://vimeo.com/user3301512) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

password: victoria

[53 mb download](https://app.box.com/s/1zgncfqytqmnyd4k0l4q)

Hold my hand  
Ooh, baby, its a long way down to the bottom of the river  
Hold my hand,  
Ooh, baby, it's a long way down, a long way down

If you get sleep or if you get none  
The cops gonna call in the morning, baby  
Check the cupboard for your daddy's gun  
Red sun rises like an early warning  
The Lord's gonna come for your first born son  
His hair's on fire and his heart is burning  
Go to the river where the water runs  
Wash him deep where the tides are turning

And if you fall, and if you fall

Hold my hand  
Ooh, baby, it's a long way down to the bottom of the river  
Hold my hand,  
Ooh, baby, it's a long way down, a long way down

The wolves will chase you by the pale moonlight  
Drunk and driven by a devil's hunger  
Drive your son like a railroad spike  
Into the water, let it pull him under  
Don't you lift him, let him drown alive  
The good Lord speaks like a rolling thunder  
Let that fever make the water rise  
And let the river run dry

Hold my hand  
Ooh, baby, it's a long way down to the bottom of the river  
Hold my hand,  
Ooh baby, it's a long way down, a long way down  
Hold my hand,  
Ooh baby it's a long way, a long long long way  
Hold my hand,  
Ooh baby it's a long way down, a long way down.


End file.
